


Roses of the World Tree

by azurrys



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Blood, Body Horror, F/F, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Body Horror Version in Chapter 2, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/pseuds/azurrys
Summary: "Did I manage to protect you this time?"In the aftermath of Malice, Rosetta tends to Yggdrasil.
Relationships: Rosetta/Yggdrasil (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



> Basically, "What if Yggdrasil's Malice form actually involved the plants growing out of her and didn't magically disappear once the Malice battle was over?"
> 
> See [chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782574/chapters/62620096) for a version without the chompy Malice thorns!


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
